Lupine Theories
by UnlockedPotential
Summary: An unauthorized trip to the States leaves Teddy six years in the past in a backwater town filled with Vampires and Werewolves. Only the Werewolves are more Shape-shifters than anything – she had elements of both species either way. What mattered now though – "…My Godfather is going to murder me." Featuring Fem!Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a rare sunny day in the town of Forks. It was also one of those quiet moments in Carver Café.

Indeed, the day was a relatively normal one.

At least not until a lanky teenage girl with _blue_ hair made her way into the grill restaurant. She wore a black long-sleeved tee, plaid wool tapered pants, black slip-on sneakers and had what looked like a black robe thrown over her shoulder.

She was…actually the kind of girl that Forks got during the summer time – they roved in from all over the place – which was why the patrons of the restaurant only gave her a cursory glance before returning to their meals.

The girl slinked into an unoccupied booth before proceeding to rest her head on the table. She remained that way for quite some time. Surprisingly though, no one bothered her however – no waiter or waitress went to take her order, no other patrons that entered the restaurant even went near the girl's booth – for it seemed as if everyone had simply forgotten that the girl had ever entered.

And that was how Edward Dora 'Teddy' Lupin spent her first morning in Forks.

* * *

There were many things that Edward Lupin was proud of. Her name ( _all_ of her name, despite her first name being that of a male), her parents (though she never really knew them), her Godparents (especially her Godfather), her half-lycanthropy, her metamorhmagus nature and of course, her freedom.

She wasn't a Potter or a Weasley kid, but she still had a lot to live up to.

So excuse her if she wanted to do what she wanted to do for once.

If anyone asked her, she'd blame it on her Godfather. It was he that had dubbed her a third generation Marauder.

She'd also blame Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron – the former had given her the time-turner as a birthday gift while the latter had filled her head with tales of the Golden Trio's Hogwarts days.

To date her Hogwarts experience had been nothing like her Godfather's or her father's days and Teddy had wanted to rectify that, not necessarily at Hogwarts though. She just wanted to do something wild.

She was seventeen for Merlin's sake!

Her usage of magic had been nothing but tame for the past six years.

So who could blame her for wanting to have a little fun?

All she had wanted to do was take a quick trip to the States – she'd heard from a pen-pal that the Muggle cities were all the rage. She'd have been back in a week tops.

Unfortunately, something or the other went wrong with the Portkey. In retrospect she really shouldn't have asked Fred to…acquire anything from his Father (the man ran a joke shop for Merlin's sake).

Anyway like she said something or the other went wrong with the Portkey and it and the time-turner went all wonky and the next thing she knew, she was outside a town named Forks.

Thankfully she had all of her body parts and her wand, but she was exhausted.

She ended up spending the better part of her morning in an eatery called Carver Café under a muggle repellent charm.

When she finally came to, she dispelled the charm and ordered a simple breakfast – Eggs Benedict, pancakes and Orange juice.

She was halfway through her meal, when she beckoned to her waitress, Cora.

"Excuse me miss," she began doing her best to sound and look innocent. "Would you be so kind as to tell me today's date? In full?"

Hopefully it'd still be 2015.

Cora gave her a once over before she smiled and acquiesced.

"June 16, 2009, hon."

Luckily for Teddy, just as Cora finished speaking, she had been called away by another patron, so the waitress missed the sight of Teddy suddenly recoiling along with the sudden change of Teddy's hair colour from bright blue to red-orange.

Teddy ducked, bringing her head to the table once more as her brain tried to process what she had just been told.

Teddy raked her fingers through her short (still red-orange) hair as she groaned unhappily, sounding much like a whining pooch.

"Shite," she moaned.

She was in so much trouble.

* * *

Word Count: 703

A/N: So...I woke up this morning with this idea and I was so excited about it that I just started writing it. Um, This probably won't be a drabble fic, however Foreign Catalyst will take precedence over this fic. I do have a pairing in mind and if anything this story will be a short one.

I really didn't expect to write another fic for these two fandoms. Oh well I guess.

Let me know what you think.

The cover picture is of Lupine Flowers. These flowers symbolize happiness and brings one the inner strength to recover from trauma. The Lupine Flower also brings the message that new opportunities are discovered when one finds the way to have a positive outlook.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 2

* * *

Something had entered their town. It smelt like them, but it was distinctly different.

It smelt like a wolf and…something else – and though that something else seemed to be the more powerful of the two, the wolf scent was still indistinguishable.

Not that it mattered.

What mattered was that it was trespassing. An unknown had encroached upon the Black and Uley Pack's territory – and neither of the Packs were pleased.

And ignorance was not an excuse. Nothing with that potent of a scent could be ignorant of its nature.

They didn't know where exactly the being had gone, only that it was in Forks and that they needed to find it and deal with it.

Unknowns always bred trouble.

* * *

"Gran is going to have my ears and my arse," Teddy groaned as she slumped in her seat, before a new thought dawned on her. "Harry's going to kill me."

At least in six years' time he would. It's not as if she could contact any of her family at the moment. What she needed to do was get into contact with the American Ministry of Magic. They'd probably hand her case over to the Head Auror…or the Unspeakables.

Teddy shuddered.

It was official, she had practically signed her own death certificate – her short seventeen years on the planet weren't even all that well lived.

… _But_ …this was definitely one for the history books. She supposed that that was a plus at least (as long as she lived long enough to enjoy it).

Teddy gave a small smile, her hair slowly changing to a dark orange colour.

"Um, hon?"

Teddy's eyes snapped towards her waitress, who bore a confused frown.

"Wasn't your hair blue when you came in?"

Teddy gaped at her a bit.

If she somehow broke the International Statute of Secrecy, she had no doubt that they'd lock her up in Azkaban.

She was too young and pretty for Azkaban.

Teddy cleared her throat as she gave the woman before her a beaming smile.

"Excuse me miss, but could you give me the bill?"

She couldn't come up with a plausible excuse, so she just went with the old adage – Ignore, ignore, ignore.

Her waitress shot her a suspicious glance, raised brow and all, but gave her the bill nonetheless.

She patted her sides, but then remembered that the pants she wore didn't have pockets (That was the last time she took fashion advice from Victoire, no matter how good she looked in the outfit).

She went to check her robe pockets and winced when all she felt was the cold hard feel of Galleons. Had she lost her Muggle money?

She had made sure to go to the Wizarding Bank before making her trip.

She sighed in relief when she felt the roll of paper notes.

"I'm afraid I've only got Pounds. Is that alright?" she asked Cora.

"Of course hon, we get travellers like you all the time," Cora assured her as she collected, "They don't usually stay long though."

Teddy honestly didn't blame them. She inwardly pouted. Why couldn't she have ended up in a fancier Muggle City?

"Forks is a quiet place. The only interesting things that we've had happening here are bear attacks and thunderstorms."

"Quiet?" she murmured to herself.

In all honesty, perhaps quiet was what she needed for a while. She needed a base of operations anyway. She guessed a remote Muggle town was the best she could ask for.

…And it wouldn't be all that bad. She didn't have much money on her, but she could of a number of solutions to solve that predicament.

Teddy's eyes shifted towards Cora, briefly glowing an electric blue as an idea popped up in her head.

"Say, Cora," the teen began smile widening, "Is this place hiring?"

* * *

It had been four days since the two wolf packs had been trying to track down whatever had crossed the border and entered their town.

They had minimal success.

"Come on Leah!" Seth tried to cajole his sister.

"Only you would be this happy when we have an enemy roaming about our town," Leah snapped half-heartedly.

"We'll find 'em," he grinned as he threw an arm around her. The two were heading home from the Cullen's house and decided to stop from breakfast in town.

"They can run but they can't hide," he said pumping the air.

Leah rolled her eyes. How he had so much energy after patrolling for most of the night (for the third night in a row) and then meeting with the Cullens during the early morning was beyond her.

"When will you grow up?"

He was seventeen and yet…

Leah found herself rolling her eyes yet again.

"Oh yeah, well –"

Unexpectedly, a faint yet distinct smell passed through her nostrils.

Leah's brow furrowed. It was a faint musky smell, intense and wild, not unlike those of her pack. But there was something powdery and old to it – like, like…

Erg, Leah's nostrils flared. She didn't even know how to describe it!

…But what she did know –

"Seth," she intoned in a crisp voice, her eyes narrowed.

Her brother was already making his way towards the scent.

* * *

It had been four days thus far.

Four days and she wasn't any closer to figuring out how to get home.

She hadn't even been able to get into contact with the American Ministry of Magic, which was disappointing to say the least.

Luckily for her Carver Café had been hiring…that or the owner pegged her as a rich run-away and decided to take pity on her. Either way, it worked for Teddy. At least she had a source of income.

She hadn't wanted to steal or have to resort to using magic on Muggles.

Teddy had also opted to set up camp near the town's Muggle school. Thankfully she had a Charmed Tent. And Teddy winced, at how furious her Gran would be when she found out she took her tent.

Well it _was_ better to ask forgiveness than permission. Heck of a lot more convenient too.

She hadn't had to use her magic to do much and she felt as if she was getting quite used to her Muggle job.

All she had to do was take orders like Cora. Though she hadn't a clue what to make of some of the food and she wondered if it was a Muggle thing or an American thing. She concluded that it was probably both.

She swept and mopped – just like when Harry punished her for breaking something in his home those (numerous) times.

And her work hours were flexible, so she had ample to explore. There wasn't all that much to see in the town and she didn't necessarily want to mingle with too many muggles, so often times she explored the forest nearest to the school.

It had the typical Muggle Flora and Fauna, but it also gave her a secluded enough place to work on her magic, among other things.

All in all, things had been relatively peaceful i.e. boring.

But Teddy had this weird inkling (hope) that something strange might happen. She was looking forward to it.

But until then –

"Teddy, we need you out here!" Cora beckoned from the dining area.

Teddy had been in the locker room, mentally preparing herself for the day.

Understandingly, word travelled fast in the small town. The news of a new British bombshell (Okay, so those were her words) working at Carver Café had created quite the buzz.

She felt like quite the attraction.

Teddy grinned at the mirror attached to the side of her locker door. She tussled her hair, causing it to change to a neon yellow.

"If only they knew," she winked, laughter dancing through yellow irises.

"Teddy?!"

Whoops.

"Coming!"

Another tussle of her hair, returned it to its (natural?) blue colour.

No sooner than she entered the dining area and had begun to take orders, the entrance to the eatery practically flew open.

Teddy paid no attention to it at first, thinking that it was probably a too-happy logger.

However Teddy found herself stiffening, when a spicy, earthy smell wafted through her nostrils. Almost as suddenly as the unusual smell registered, Teddy got the feeling of eyes burning through the back of her head.

Teddy's grip on the notepad and pen she held tightened.

 _"Blimey, what a chill!"_

Without a second thought, Teddy spun around and met the source of the stare(s) head on.

* * *

Leah wanted to punch her brother.

Why?

Because he had basically announced their arrival to whatever was lurking in the restaurant. Leah had wanted to slip in quietly, see if they could catch whatever being was within the café (And Leah scowled at the fact that whatever it was, it could walk and live amongst humans – that tended to make things a lot more complicated).

That plan was now shot, seeing as her brother basically threw the door open (She was not taking responsibility for any repair work to be done on the door).

Nonetheless, between the two of them it took mere seconds to locate the origin of the foreign scent, which was a lot more potent inside (And that indicated that the being had been in here for a number of days).

Leah's eyes narrowed in on the lanky blue haired figure and she bit back a growl. The being was, after all, trespassing.

Had it no sense of respect? Did it think it could just come and go as it pleased without even acknowledging the hierarchy it no doubt sensed upon entering the town?

Leah would be the first to admit that she was extremely territorial, plus at the moment she was sleep deprived. Unfortunately for whatever (or whoever) this being was, her Alpha wasn't present, which meant that there'd be no one to stop her from... _sharing_ her displeasure (as soon as they were in a more controlled environment though).

The blue haired figure turned around, allowing Leah to see the long, yet petite face of a teenage girl.

Leah, despite the situation, smirked as wary _yellow_ irises shifted from her brother's to meet hers.

Leah shifted a bit, keeping her eyes on the girl before them.

"Seth," she spoke as she clutched onto the end of his shirt, giving it a tug.

When she got no response, she gave another tug, this time a stronger one.

Frowning she glanced at her brother from the corner of her eyes.

She nearly bit her tongue at the sight that greeted her.

His shoulders were slightly slumped and he grasped the fabric where his heart was as he stared at the girl before them with a dazed, breathless look on his face.

– Yeah, Leah really wanted to punch her brother.

Hard.

* * *

Word Count: 1796

A/N: Pairing - Fem!Teddy/Seth. I wonder how many of you expected the pairing to be revealed so soon...I wonder if the pairing's too obvious...

Meh.

I'm still fine-tuning Teddy's character. What do you think of her thus far? And Leah? I realize that the chapter may not...flow very smoothly. I'll work on it. Fair warning, I probably won't update this story until sometime next week.

Thank you to the 'RandomAsRainbows' (Guest) and to 'Skendo' for reviewing. Thank you to those who viewed/favourited/followed. Thank you to whoever added this fic to a community. Please continue to support.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 3

* * *

Teddy…didn't know how to explain exactly what she felt when she stared into the coffee-coloured irises of the male who had barged into the restaurant.

When their eyes had met she felt as if she was travelling via Portkey all over again – only there was a sudden and forceful pull at her core, almost as if something was drawing out her magic to join it to another, separate entity. Then she felt a part of her…stir. A part of her that had no business being up and about.

Not here.

Not now.

Scared, she instantly shut her eyes. She took a shuddering breath as she felt her magic return to her core, but it felt different somehow. It felt…lighter and heavier at the same time.

She opened her eyes once more, this time to look at the male's companion. It was a female, almost the same height as him, her eyes alight with a fierceness that was directed solely on her.

That fierceness seemed to increase in intensity when the girl looked to her male counterpart, whom Teddy had not dared to give a second glance.

All in all, the absolutely feral look Teddy was pinned with promised nothing short of retribution.

For what Teddy did not know.

But she wasn't too keen on staying to figure it out.

"Hon, are you okay?" Cora appeared at her side, directing her with a worried look.

Teddy didn't look away from the girl.

If she broke eye contact first, no doubt the girl would pounce at her, if the tightness of the muscles she could see were any indication.

Teddy clutched Cora by the elbow.

"I'm going to have to go Cora," she uttered softly, quickly, "I'm suddenly not feeling well."

And without waiting for a reply, she turned sharply on her heels and made for the back entrance

* * *

 _"Seth just…!"_

Leah's sleep addled brain kicked into overdrive as the reality of what took place began to settle in.

In mere seconds her brother's life had been completely changed.

Leah watched as the teenage girl turned and briskly headed towards the back entrance.

Holding back a growl, she made to follow her, when she felt a firm grip on her arm.

Leah rounded on her brother.

"What?" she snapped harshly. As they stood, the girl was making her way through the crowd of patrons and would be gone in mere moments.

"Let her go."

Leah tensed at the sound of her brother's voice. It was faint, but it was serious.

Seth was rarely serious.

"Damn it Seth," Leah barked as she tugged her arm free. Or rather she attempted to.

Seth's grip on her arm tightened and brown eyes pinned her with a steely gaze.

"Let her go," he repeated, his voice stronger, more resolute. "She's scared."

"That's of no concern to me."

That girl was the unknown. That she could endanger them all – that was her concern.

Seth brows furrowed and he frowned lightly, as if he pondering a sudden revelation. "It is to me."

His voice didn't waiver. He spoke as if he was merely stating a simple fact.

That only made Leah angrier.

Her brother's life had basically been taken out of his hands and placed into the hands of another. He didn't even have a chance. He didn't have a choice.

Leah clenched and unclenched her fists, a deep scowl on her face as she closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself.

She had minimal success. Regardless, she opened her eyes, she pulled her arm from Seth's hold. The girl was gone, her scent was no longer distinguishable from those of the other persons in the café.

"We need to tell Jacob," she finally spoke. She turned and walked to the café entrance. "Let's go."

Seth didn't move to follow her. His eyes lingered in the direction the girl had gone and there was something intensely desperate in his gaze.

Leah's heart lurched.

 _"How is this not a curse?"_

* * *

Upon exiting the restaurant, Teddy ducked behind a dumpster. Just as easily as she breathed she changed her hair colour to a mousy brown, (her Gran had always told her that she was just as skilled as her mum, maybe even more so), willing her irises to do the same. She made herself a bit shorter and her face a bit plumper.

She wanted to look as common and unnoticeable as possible. She only wished she could change her clothing as easily.

Moving from behind the dumpster, Teddy made brisk, long strides, intent on getting back to where she had set up her tent.

She wished she could get there immediately but she didn't have her broom (nor was there enough cloud cover to conceal such movement).

She couldn't Apparate either. She had taken classes but she had yet to get her licence. It wasn't as if those classes alone were sufficient enough for her to pass the exams anyway.

If she tried to get to her tent that way no doubt the American Ministry all over her arse.

Teddy slowed down, an idea dawning.

She could try Apparition to get the magical government's attention. The British Ministry of Magic went absolutely nutters over unlicensed Apparition. Perhaps in the States, they were the same in that regard.

 _"Am I really that desperate though?"_

That was a very good question. It'd only been four days. No doubt the American Ministry of Magic had a lot on their plate. Her situation could easily be written off as some random anomaly at first glance – something not of immediate importance.

She was in enough trouble as it was. Did she really need to add even more to her 'Dig your own grave' list?

"Hey! Wait!" a shout sounded from behind her.

know that the shout could have been directed to anyone, Teddy still found herself instinctively turning to look at the speaker.

Teddy's plump face paled as she observed the same boy from the restaurant running towards her.

 _"How did he know I was the same person?"_

It was then that Teddy made a decision. She turned and proceeded to run behind a nearby building.

"I won't hurt you! Wait!"

Teddy felt her heart rate increase regardless.

Once behind the building she paused, pictured her destination and turned on spot.

She disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

He had felt so exposed. But it had been the most intimate and beautiful feeling he'd ever experienced. It had felt like gravity had forgotten him for a moment and like he was around a bon-fire, dangerously close but instead of being burnt he was filled with heat.

Gosh he knew that he sounded like a sap, but for that moment when he stared into (damn awesome) yellow irises (and even when they looked away from him), he felt his breath leave him as his very being was pulled and pushed and intertwined with some unseen force that led and irrevocably bound him to the blue-haired girl before him.

He… felt something shift uncomfortably when he saw her turn away and begin to walk away from him.

He frowned when his advanced hearing picked up the rapid beating of her heart. She was afraid.

Suddenly his hand shot out, instinctively, clutching onto his sister's arm and stopping her from following Blue (…He inwardly cringed. He'd got to learn her name).

Seth couldn't do it.

He just couldn't let Leah go after her, not when she'd seemed so scared.

He'd wanted to go after her, but she was running from him just as she was running from Leah.

Heh, Jacob always told him that he had a thing for repelling girls just as he did vampires.

…Yeah, he didn't feel any better.

"Seth, let's go," Leah said forcefully and Seth's body stiffly turned in her direction.

He paused after taking all of two steps. Resolve overshadowed the desperation he had felt upon watching Blue leave.

"I'll catch up later."

He wasted no time in speeding out of the café and that uncomfortable feeling he had had earlier subsided just a bit.

* * *

Several curses flew from Teddy's mouth when she landed on top of a set of desks within a random classroom, only to roll to the ground.

As she rolled to lie on her back, she had fallen on top of the desks on her side, she reached down to clutch at her right leg.

She brought her hand up to her face and stared at her red-stained fingers. Damn, she'd managed to splinch herself.

At least all of her leg was there.

Teddy groaned as she slowly sat up, holding her side – no doubt she'd have bruises for days. She braced herself against the nearest wall.

"Those bastards better show up," she said through grit teeth.

A distinct soft pop sounded just outside the room's door. She found herself staring across at the silhouette of a person just beyond the door.

"Thank Merlin," she murmured, relieved.

" _Alohomora_ ," a soft voice spoke and the door knob gave a click as it unlocked.

The door creaked open and the person entered the room, but Teddy was unable to make out who the person.

The silhouette inclined it's head, seemingly looking at Teddy, as if she was a curious little thing.

"Wotcher," Teddy greeted uncertainly.

There was a moment of silence.

" _Lumos_ ," the voice (and Teddy realized that it was female) spoke again and Teddy finally got a close view of the female's face.

"Wotcher Teddy."

Teddy gaped.

* * *

Word Count: 1578

A/N: I was going to add in an additional piece with the either the vampires' or the wolves' POV, but it just felt right to end the story there. Let me know what you think of my description of Seth imprinting.

So, guess who found Teddy.

Plug: I love SI! fanfiction and Yugioh!5D's. If you like either or both, then please check out my fic Reborn to be a Duelist. It's the first fic I posted to this site and it needs more love.

Thank you soo much to everyone that reviewed. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed. An especially, special thanks to those who are supporting both Lupine Theories and Foreign Catalyst.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 4

* * *

Teddy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aunt Luna?"

Sure enough familiar dreamy pools of grey stared at her.

A serene smile graced Luna's pale face.

"Teddy."

She'd actually seen her Aunt Luna up to last week (er, in her time that is). She babysat Lysander and Lorcan whenever Luna and Rolf went on a spur of the moment trip in search of magical creatures, which was considerably often.

Ah the life of a Magizoologist. Oh excuse her – ah the life of a Wizarding Naturalist.

"What are you doing in the States?" Teddy blurted out.

"Why do you look so old?" Luna asked though not unkindly.

Teddy bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure how to begin.

Her Aunt Luna simply giggled.

"Come Teddy. Let's get you away from all the Wrackspurts."

"I don't think you'd find Wrackspurts here Aunt Luna."

Even after so long that word sounded, odd rolling off of her tongue.

Luna gave her an indulgent look, even though she thought that it was she who was being the indulgent one. She'd been around the elder blonde woman long enough to become familiar with some of her…usual (?) quirks.

"Of course there are Wrackspurts here. They're making your brain go all fuzzy."

Teddy was confused, not as confused as some other persons would be if they'd only just met Luna, but she was still confused.

"Well, why else haven't you tried to heal your wounds? Of course your brain is all fuzzy."

The pain in her right leg seemed to intensify at the reminder. Teddy winced and bit back a groan.

"Thanks for the reminder," she spoke as she made to get up.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Luna spoke and Teddy found herself being lifted in the air.

"This seems much faster and less painful doesn't it?" Teddy just sighed, she didn't have the energy to go against any suggestions at the moment.

"Come now Teddy, let's get you into the light and healed up," she spoke as she walked out of the classroom, her wand directing the floating Teddy behind her.

"Although I do wonder what would happen if the Magical Creatures here tasted wizards' blood."

Even though her Aunt Luna couldn't see her Teddy shot her a confused, if not curious, look anyway.

"The…Magical Creatures?"

Luna nodded her head as she made her way through empty hallways.

"Yes, the ones that are particularly particular about blood."

There were Magical Creatures in Forks? That were particular about blood?

Was Aunt Luna pulling her leg? Teddy sometimes thought that her Aunt acted the way she did just to find amusement in the confused reactions of the person(s) she interacted with.

"But apart from that I am rather curious about something else."

Her Aunt Luna paused, before turning to look at Teddy over her shoulder. Regardless of how dimly lit the hallway was, Teddy could make out a mischievous glint in grey irises.

"Teddy, can your hair glow in the dark?"

Case in point.

* * *

He'd heard quite a lot about the town of Forks. He'd heard quite a lot about the town's Vampires and about the wanna-be Werewolves.

But he didn't understand why the town wasn't bathed in blood by now.

The town seemed...decidedly peaceful.

How boring.

Hmmm he guessed he'd have to usher in Chaos.

A feral grin filled with nothing but jagged teeth formed on a grizzly face.

Yes, he'd take the initiative...and paint the town in red.

* * *

"Aunt Luna your stomach!" Teddy exclaimed once she had been set down.

The two had finally made their way out of the school and now stood in the school's parking lot. Luna had set her down and now that they had the natural light (or what sunlight the cloudy sky allowed), Teddy was able to fully take in her Aunt.

She…looked the same (Of course her Aunt was one of those youthful appearance type) with the exception of her stomach – which was small and round. It was a noticeable bump really.

"Lysander and Lorcan!" she exclaimed once more, realization dawning on her as she hobbled. She'd forgotten that her leg was still injured and ended up falling to the ground.

"My bum was the only part of my body not hurting me," she complained. But then again she shouldn't have been that surprised. The little prats were supposed to be born sometime this year. Even in the womb they were a pain in the arse.

She paused when she heard Luna give a contemplative hum.

"I knew I was having sons," she said, her dreamy voice sounding all the more delighted.

Teddy slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening.

Had she just- ?

"Rolf thought we'd be having a boy and a girl," Luna continued as she awkwardly sank to the ground to sit in front of Teddy.

"He wanted to name the girl Titania."

"Unbelievable," Teddy groaned. She had slipped up so easily. What would she have done if she had met upon her Uncle Harry? Probably prattle off like there was no tomorrow and then put her confession in writing.

"I know," Luna concurred, "Hermia is a much more fitting name for a girl."

"That's not what I meant Aunt Luna."

"I know," Luna stated simply, before she brought the tip of her wand to Teddy's leg.

" _Tergeo."_

Teddy felt the familiar, warm hum of magic wash over her wound.

 _"Episkey."_

Teddy let out a sigh of relief as the pain finally abated.

"Thanks Aunt Lu," the nickname rolled off her tongue a lot easier now that her leg was healed.

Teddy looked around them. The school was completely deserted.

It made sense seeing as the students were on holidays.

"Not many people believe in the Rotfang Conspiracy these days," Luna suddenly hummed over the silence that had settled between them as she stuck her wand behind her ear.

"You mean the one about the Magical coup group within the Ministry?" Yeah, Teddy was all too familiar with these types of conversations.

Luna nodded. "But I'll find out for sure if it's true or not."

"What are you going on about Aunt Lu?"

Luna's face lit up with a smile.

"Why I'm working with the Auror Department of the American Ministry."

Teddy stared, surprised.

"But you're a Wizarding Naturalist," Teddy began, "Why would the Aurors need you?"

"They needed an expert to deal with all the magical creatures of course," Luna leaned over to Teddy, as if sharing a secret, even though they were the only two around. "They don't have many Naturalists here. And besides I would never pass up the chance to make first contact with Magical Creatures."

"First contact?" Teddy parroted.

Luna nodded.

"The creatures here have never come in contact with Witches or Wizards. Odd isn't it?"

Teddy paused. That was odd. But she also wondered if that was the only reason for her Aunt Lu's presence there.

"So…you aren't here because of any magical disturbances?"

Luna nodded and Teddy wasn't sure as to whether she was saying 'Yes' or 'No'. "The magical creatures are far more interesting."

Okay, Teddy couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you the least bit surprised to see me? This old? Aren't you curious as to why I'm here? How I got here? Do you not have any questions? At all?" Teddy was more on edge than she thought, she was rambling.

"I mean nothing bad has happened so far…Except there was this bloke who…he was kinda cute, but when I looked into his eyes, I felt as if I was being drawn in…I still feel a bit weird...there was this girl too, screamed bloody murder with her eyes…only a complete tosser would have stuck around…"

Teddy trailed off, glancing at her Aunt almost desperately. Aforementioned blonde on had merely been sitting calmly, absently running a hand over her stomach as she paid close attention to all that Teddy had to say.

Luna smiled serenely, patient, indulgent.

Teddy's shoulders slumped as she let out a resigned sigh.

"Aren't you going to say something? Please say something."

Luna suddenly, slowly raised her head to glance up at the sky. It had become overcast – the clouds were heavy and grey. Teddy found herself glancing up as well. A few, small drops of rain fell on her face and Teddy blinked.

"When it's raining," Luna began, "The best thing to do, is let it."

Luna turned her stare to Teddy.

"If only we could be more like the clouds in the sky. After all the clouds know and understand that the best."

As if agreeing with her, the heavens responded. The clouds burst open and the earth beneath was showered with rain.

It poured.

* * *

It was raining heavily.

Visibility within the forest was drastically reduced.

It was hard to follow trails as well. Even with advanced canine abilities.

Nonetheless, that did not prevent Seth from continuing to scour the forests around the outskirts of the town.

He was soaked to the bone. His sandy coloured fur so damp that it seemed ten shades darker. His steps were heavier, be it due to the tiredness in his body or the weakened soil he trod upon, but he didn't really mind.

He didn't really care.

Those feelings didn't even compare to the tightness in his chest or the lightness in his head (then again he could probably be getting a fever).

He had never been one to brood or angst (pre-Nessie Jake had done enough of that for all of them...to last a life time.) but...she'd just disappeared on him. Before he even got to ask her name, she'd just disappeared.

Her scent had just, vanished behind that building. He seriously blowed at this whole imprint thing. He couldn't even get his imprintee to stop and talk to him.

Maybe Leah was the problem. She looked like she wanted to go full out wolf on Blue that time. Not that he'd have let her. Nobody was going to get near Blue, not on his watch.

Which was why he needed to be the first to find her.

Leah had already spilled that he'd imprinted (She couldn't even have let him handle that. Overbearing through and through) and though he knew that they wouldn't physically harm Blue, he still wanted to be the one to find her first.

He wanted to talk to her first. Have her look at him first. Have her put her trust in him first – that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, that he'd be any and everything she needed him to be all at once if he had to be...

...God he sounded like such a sap.

But he was pretty sure that his emotions would return to normal once he found Blue.

...He hoped.

But at least Blue should be a bit easier to find.

Though she had vanished behind that building she'd left something behind. A necklace with an hourglass centrepiece.

It looked pretty weird but at least it carried her scent.

Seth paused to nuzzle the necklace wrapped around his right fore-paw. He took another deep whiff before he rose to scent the air.

Just as he was about to head off yet again, a familiar growl made him halt. He frowned the best he could in his wolf form.

" _Seth, you need to stop_ ," his sister's voice sounded through their link.

Seth shook his head in frustration. Of course she followed him.

 _"_ _You need to leave me alone_ _."_ He growled as the smallish grey wolf form of his sister bounded towards him.

" _Are you really going to run yourself into the ground for some girl you haven't even met yet_?"

Seth didn't deign to answer. Instead he made to walk away.

But it seemed as if Leah was having none of it. She positioned herself in front of him, blocking his way.

" _You're not staying out here any longer. Go back home_. _"_

She growled as she rose to her full height, but he was having none of it.

Seth gave an answering snarl, his hackles rising in turn. Leah was pulling rank. Though Seth hated when she did that, he'd usually submit. But not today.

 _"_ _Make me_. _"_

Leah stopped growling and Seth felt a flash of surprise from her end of the link before anger slammed into him.

" _Was that a challenge_?" She growled low and dangerous. She was Beta after all. The second in command. And a fierce and a no nonsense one at that.

Leah crouched to the ground her paws digging into the wet soil. Seth mirrored her actions.

They'd fought many a times, but never like…whatever this was shaping up to be. This time wasn't just one of their sibling squabbles. This time, this time meant something.

Seth had always entertained challenging Leah for the position of Beta, if only to show that he wasn't just her kid brother, that he could take care of himself.

Seth had always entertained the thought, but he had never been serious.

But with all that had happened today. Seth was so close to the edge that he felt he just might follow through.

There was a still, tense moment where all that could be heard was the sound of rain buffeting the earth.

Both Shifters' bodies were coiled tightly, ready to launch and attack and fight.

A thunderous, commanding bark reverberated throughout the forest.

" _Enough_!"

The two siblings tensed for an entirely different reason and the atmosphere around them shifted once more. A russet coloured wolf that out-sized the both of them pounced between the two of them, forcing them to move further apart.

Seth and Leah barked at the new wolf, acknowledging his presence.

Though the rain pelted against its fur, the newcomer stood tall and proud staring at the both of them through intelligent brown eyes. But something simmered within those brown pools.

Seth and Leah recognized it for what it was.

Disapproval.

The wolf deliberately raised his head, Seth and Leah lowered theirs in submission.

Seemingly satisfied, the wolf huffed and the tension that had been in the atmosphere lifted. The wolf turned.

" _Let's get out of the rain_ ," he beckoned. Leah followed without hesitation but Seth remained frozen where he stood.

" _But Jake_!" he began frantically.

Leah growled at him, the message clear - obey. After all this was their Alpha. And Seth more than anyone else knew that, respected that. He had been the first to follow Jake at that time. He'd given his all to protect his Alpha. He'd always followed his orders without question and without fail.

But now...Seth felt torn. His duty and instinct had always been for the pack yet...

" _Seth_ ," Jake spoke breaking him out of reverie. Seth glanced at Jake who directed understanding brown orbs at him.

" _I know_ ," Jake continued. And Seth's shoulders slumped a bit because Jake really did know. He understood. Seth's ears pressed down to his skull and Seth was hard pressed to contain a whine.

" _We'll figure this out I promise_."

And Jake turned again, silently commanding him to follow. Leah had gone a little way ahead but she had stopped to wait for them.

Nose towards the earth and tail dragging on the ground, Seth followed at a sedate pace.

The rain continued.

* * *

Word Count: 2533

A/N: Okay so I was super surprised that someone actually guessed correctly about who found Teddy. I really didn't expect anybody to guess correctly….I must say, 'Not-Gonna-Update' we may just be on the same wavelength.

Anyway sorry for the late update everyone. I'm obviously going to have to revise the update schedule...again.

As for that evil and mysterious dude, don't worry he didn't just randomly show up in Forks. More will be revealed later on in the story.

And for clarity's sake - Luna is a Liaison for the American Ministry's Auror's Department and yes she's also there about the Magical disturbances. The, er, stretched American MoM decided to kill two birds with one stone. I'm actually still contemplating whether or not I want the American agent that's working with Luna to show up. I'm still undecided as to who I want it to be - an OC or a Twilight character...Any suggestions?

So how was this chapter? I personally thought I laid it on a bit thick with Seth in that latter part. I really didn't like this chapter all that much. But, meh.

I'm working out how to make Seth and Teddy finally/officially meet.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thank you to those who viewed/followed/favourited.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 5

* * *

"If you knew it was going to rain you should have said something Aunt Lu," Teddy admonished as they stood in her Charmed Tent.

She took her wand out of her left boot. Her right hand was her dominant arm but these days she was fiddling with casting using her left arm. The notion of being proficient in wand-use with both arms was very interesting in and of itself.

She fancied herself ambidextrous either way.

She cast a drying charm on the two of them. Luna smiled in thanks.

Teddy had long since returned to her normal form (Brunettes weren't nearly as fun as Blunettes). However her usually bright blue darkened as she frowned. She looked the pale blonde over, her eyes settling on her stomach.

"Why are you not on maternity leave Aunt Lu?" She may be a famous Wizarding Naturalist, but she was also an expectant mother.

"Where's Uncle Rolf?"

Luna wavered her worries away as she settled on the small couch in what Teddy considered her living room.

"Fiji," Luna answered sounding fond, "He's doing more research on the Fijian Dukuwaqa. He has his heart set on making the additions to his grandfather's book."

Teddy glanced at the dazed (more-so than usual) visage of her Aunt. Teddy had seen that look numerous times before. Uncle Rolf looked like that when he talked about Aunt Luna as well (though his tended to have an exasperated undertone to them).

Teddy sighed inwardly.

Teddy didn't understand what the big deal about love was. She didn't think it was silly mind you, the notion of love seemed beautiful...for the most part.

Truthfully she saw herself as a selfish person. She only had time to deal with herself. She...didn't have time to be burdened down with romantic relations, especially not with the...abilities her parentage afforded her.

Teddy felt that she understood at least a bit why her father was initially hesitant about entering a relationship with her mother.

Loving her mum meant that...well it meant everything that came with loving another. Giving his self wholly- the good and the bad. But the bad was too risky, far too risky.

Teddy's eyes zeroed in on her Aunt yet again- speaking of risks.

"Why would any man allow his pregnant spouse to go on a mission involving possibly dangerous Magical Creatures?"

Luna huffed, amused. "I promised to be careful."

"Oh Merlin," Teddy groaned as she dragged her hand across her face. The woman had no sense of self-preservation. Come to think of it, she'd be the same in the years to come.

Maybe the reason she had been dubbed 'Loony' at Hogwarts was because she evoked the attribute from other persons. Because Teddy honestly felt as if she was going to go crazy with looking out for the grey eyed woman, which was what she'd most likely have to do during her time in Forks.

Teddy sighed, deciding to forgo asking or trying to work through the dynamics of the Magizoologist couple.

"I'll help out the best that I can Aunt Lu," Teddy spoke. Going covert seemed to be the best option at the moment. It didn't seem as if she be able to go back to the cafe any time soon, if at all.

Luna hummed thoughtfully before directing solemn eyes toward her. "There'll be a full moon in two weeks."

And with those words Teddy felt her stomach drop.

Shite, she'd actually forgotten to check the calendars in this time. In her time, she'd had an entire month until the full moon. She'd gotten so caught up in her integration...she'd just assumed that...

Shite.

What a grave oversight on her part.

The town of Forks wouldn't be able to hand a werewolf, regardless of the fact that she was a Halfa. Neither the town's Muggles nor its Magical Creatures would be able to handle that.

Teddy sat back in her seat, attempting to alleviate the sudden pressure that overcame her body.

Teddy let out a strained, weak chuckle.

"I don't think this could get any worse Aunt Lu." Her hand shakily travelled to her neck, seeking the familiar feel of her Time Turner.

Her fingers brushed against a bare neckline.

Her hair rising as it instantly became a bright red-orange, Teddy shot Luna a frantic look.

The worried eyes of her Aunt met her full-blown ones.

Things couldn't get any worse?

Famous last words.

* * *

Hmmm, he'd heard of the Volturi's particular interest in the Vampires of this town. His network told him of a former member, one that had been as high as one could be in the Volturi, that resided within the town with a coven of his own.

He wasn't fully aware of the status of the relationship between the former member and the existing leadership of the Volturi. But that didn't matter much.

What mattered was that the Volturi had ordered the genocide of his kind. They had succeeded, but only in part.

Those of his people that survived sought sanctuary under the Statute of Secrecy, they sought sanctuary from the wizards- still their enemies. But prejudice and discrimination apparently won out over death. The wizards had been the lesser of the two evils.

How disgusting.

His people had been hiding and running with their tails tucked between their legs.

No pun intended.

But they were now at an advantage.

The Volturi weren't as all-knowing as they thought they were.

They didn't know of the Wizarding World. The wizards were useful for something after all.

Back to the matter at hand though- the former Volturi. He had signed this town's fate simply because he had been Volturi.

Of course he wanted to at least attempt to satiate his blood lust as well.

He almost found it unbelievable that no other before him had capitalized on the fact that the Volturi were ignorant of the presence of Wizards.

Well he knew his father would have eventually gotten around to enacting some form of revenge on the leeches, had he not been accosted.

But he would do him proud, but more importantly he'd surpass him.

Yes, Forks would be the perfect starting point.

* * *

Teddy had been cooped up in the Charmed Tent for two days.

Two days.

That meant that she had approximately 12 days until the next full moon. Her body was already feeling the effects that usually came about as a result of the impending full moon.

Then again the sudden weariness could have been due to her anxiety over the fact that she lost her Time Turner.

She honestly didn't know which was worse.

Teddy paced the exit of the Charmed Tent, constantly glancing through it. Her Aunt Luna had told her to stay put. She had had to go to the American Ministry to give some sort of report.

Teddy understood that her situation was a delicate one, but she was getting tired of waiting. She was a bundle of nerves and the Tent was becoming more and more suffocating with each passing minute.

"Okay Edward," she took in a deep breath and exhaled, as if to breath out all the tension that had built up in her body.

She hadn't been too successful.

Teddy finally paused at the exit. She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated what she was going to do.

She had persons looking for her – apparently persons who could recognize her regardless of whether or not she changed her form.

Teddy's eyes glazed over as she recalled being chased by the brown haired male. She had thought about it over and over.

How had he and his companion found her in the first place?

How had the male recognized her?

Was it all pure luck?

Was it as simple as that?

Teddy's brow furrowed.

Who were those people?

Teddy's eyes flashed green as an idea hit her. Could they have been the Magical Creatures that Luna spoke of?

They had definitely smelt different than anyone else she'd come across in her time at Forks. And maybe some sort of trait they had allowed them to find her and identify her even if she changed her appearance.

"…Okay that's a bit of a stretch," Teddy admitted. But it had been the best she could come up with given her current state of mind.

And Luna had said that the Magical Creatures were particular about blood. And her blood was decidedly different. Maybe they could smell her?

…

…

A heavy silence seemed to weigh down the atmosphere before Teddy finally snapped.

"Oh Bugger!" she exclaimed before bending down to retrieve her wand from her boot. It took her moments to begin to carefully take down the wards that Luna had set in place before she had left.

Teddy couldn't stay still for another moment. She needed to expend some of her restlessness.

She was heading out to look for her Time Turner.

She could at least attempt to rectify one of her problems.

…Or set off a dozen other cataclysmic events.

But she was thinking positively.

* * *

Jacob Black gave a small sigh as he exited the café that he had been staking out for the past two days.

The blue-haired (or brown-haired) girl had been a no-show yet again.

Jacob gave a small frown.

That wouldn't do anything for Seth's mood. He was getting more and more antsy with each passing moment and Jacob knew that he wouldn't be able to stop Seth from going to search on his own much longer.

Seth would no doubt run himself into the ground.

And Jacob wouldn't be able to do anything. He hated not being able to help his Pack member.

The firm squeeze of his right hand caused Jacob to glance down. His gaze softened at the concerned look that was directed towards him.

Renesmee stared up at him, thin brows furrowed, lips pulled down in a small frown. Jacob's lips quivered, thinking the look on the (appearance wise) fourteen year old's face adorable.

Apparently reading his line of thought, the corner of Renesmee's eyes crinkled and she smiled pleasantly.

She gave his hand another firm squeeze, sending a wave of visuals and thoughts to his mind, conveying that she was sure that they'd find the girl. It was just a matter of time.

"Glad you're so optimistic," Jacob quipped as the two of them walked away from the café.

He paused for a moment, before deciding, "We might as well check where Seth said she disappeared."

Jacob honestly Seth had gone crazy when he had said that the girl had disappeared. Jacob had thought it a product of the shock of him having just imprinted. Then again Leah seemed more shocked than he did.

And though Jake knew that Seth was never one to lie, he had had a hard time believing in him. But in retrospect he should have been more accepting. He was after all the leader of a pack of shifters, he himself being one. Not to mention that he associated with Vampires and had imprinted upon a Vampire-hybrid.

When he looked at it that way, Seth's idea actually wasn't _that_ far-fetched.

They were almost at the location. Jacob took all of two more steps before Renesmee pulled away from his side. He saw her walk a few steps away from him, eyes fixated on a single spot before her.

Jacob stilled, his body tense and alert. He hadn't seen, heard or smelt a thing, but it was obvious that Renesmee had.

He saw Renesmee's pace slow as she reached out her hands. He watched in wonder as she seemingly gripped at the open air and then she _pulled_.

His eyes widened as the atmosphere visibly shifted, as if a veil was being removed, and the thin frame of a female was revealed.

Yellow irises flashed in surprise.

"Oh shite."

His sentiments exactly.

* * *

Word Count: 1971

A/N: Late update, my apologies. I kept on starting and stopping this chapter, but I feel as if a few things were accomplished. Jacob and Renesmee- they were harder to write than I thought, more so Renesmee. Let me know whenever any of them become too OOC.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 4. I really don't remember replying to any of those reviews, but thank you very much!

To the guest reviewer who asked whether or not the mysterious baddie is Fenrir- nope but you're close.

As for updates for Foreign Catalyst, I could give excuses, but...meh. Looking forward to updating this week though (...hopefully).

Thank you to those who viewed/followed/favourited.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 6

* * *

Teddy's eyes shifted from the dark haired male to stare wide-eyed at his smaller female companion.

The one that had somehow ripped away her invisibility charm. Which should have been impossible.

Teddy marvelled at the doll-like creature as frighteningly intelligent brown eyes stared up at her.

Teddy let out a shuddering breath as she slowly backed away.

She'd really stepped in it this time. She'd heard the two coming, she'd smelt the two coming (Her senses were even more so heightened due to the approaching full moon), but she had thought that her invisibility charm would have held up.

She had anticipated the possibility of running into the brown haired duo she had encountered days before, so she'd even casted _Muffliato_ and thrown up a charm that cancelled out her scent.

She shouldn't have been detected. Obviously the people before her had some kind of sixth sense.

Or something.

The male smelt exactly like the two whom she'd met before and she'd concluded what they'd smell like too.

Wolf.

Actually, the three of them smelt like some weird sort of wolf – not like her though (even though she was a half-breed) – like a Pseudo-wolf.

But the little girl – who could pass for a Veela or Fairy – she smelt…sweet, almost unbelievably so. It was a strange scent for a human.

Not that Teddy believed that she was dealing with humans. But she didn't really have time to dwell on it.

She needed to get away.

A tug at the end of her jacket sleeve caused her to halt in her steps.

"You can't leave yet," the brown eyed girl spoke, her voice soft and light.

Teddy bit her lip to keep from snapping at the girl. She didn't trust herself to not say anything that would give herself away. Not to mention that the dark-haired eye-candy was watching her every move.

The little girl carried his scent. She was his Pack. Teddy knew better than to provoke a wolf with something or someone to protect.

Teddy attempted to pull her hand away and failed completely. The girl had quite a powerful grip.

Tall and toned finally stepped towards them, his eyes never leaving Teddy.

"You need to come with us."

Teddy scowled. "What? No 'Please'?" she drawled unimpressed.

"Please," he answered at length.

"And why should I?"

"Please?" Teddy's gaze lowered only to find that she was pinned with a pleading, doe-eyed look.

And she thought Victoire had had that look down pat.

Shaking her head, Teddy's mind raced as she tried to come up with a plan of action. This was one of the reasons why she was only 'Slightly Above Average' in DADA – when things didn't go as she initially planned, it took her a while to come up with an alternative.

Teddy bit her bottom lip worriedly before an idea suddenly came to her mind.

"I shouldn't be here," she began steadily as she slowly crouched to the girl's eye level, discreetly reaching for her wand in her boot.

Perhaps she should just stun and run – deal with the consequences later. Though she was sure that she'd broken a million and one MoM's protocols in regards to First Contact with Magical Creatures.

Teddy was startled out of her planning when a firm hand captured her wrist.

"What the bloody –!" Teddy exclaimed as she met the steely gaze of the raven-haired male.

"What were you about to do?" he asked suspiciously.

Teddy sneered as she suppressed a growl. She was getting really tired of the whole wrist grabbing thing.

"Nothing you paranoid ponce," she spat, glaring at him.

"It didn't look like nothing," he returned in the same measure. Faster than she could have anticipated, he reached down to her boot and pulled out her wand.

Teddy's heart rate accelerated.

"It's just a stick," she grit out.

The male inclined his head to the side, as if listening to something.

Pseudo-wolf, Pseudo-wolf senses perhaps.

He frowned as he rolled her wand between his fingertips and Teddy's nostrils flared in panic.

 _"What if he broke it?"_

"What is it?"

"A stick," she reiterated, "Now give it back, let go of my hand and sod off."

Admittedly, diplomacy was not her strong suit.

The Pseudo-wolf shared a meaningful glance with his companion, before his gaze flitted between Teddy and her wand.

Slowly, he released his hold on her arm, the Nymph-like female doing the same to her sleeve. But as Teddy began to rub her wrist she watched the male place her wand within the confines of his pocket.

"We'll give it back to you, if you come with us," Tall and tanned stated.

Teddy growled – in both frustration and anger. Who in the name of Godric had she pissed off to have all of this happen to her?

"We're not taking you anywhere bad. Promise," the girl's bell-like voice chimed.

Teddy pressed her hands against her temples – her head was throbbing.

"You'll be safe," the tiny female continued before turning to the male at her side, "Right Jake?"

'Jake' stared at her intensely.

"I won't hurt you unless you give me reason to," he finally responded.

Teddy scowled.

What a charmer.

* * *

A muscular hand brushed against a rugged jaw, as grey irises drank in a mirror's reflection.

He had been travelling for weeks on end in order to make it to Forks in time, and he hadn't really had the chance to shave. Not to mention the potion that he usually took to maintain his teeth had all but worn off.

He looked like any other poor, down-trodden werewolf.

And that would just not do.

He refused to look as the Wizarding society expected his kind to.

He wasn't his father – he had admired many things about his father, his looks left much to be desired however.

Well, now that he was all but settled in – the small cottage hidden within the deeper parts of the Forks' forestry had been ready for him as promised – he could groom himself properly.

As he ran a hand through auburn locks, his ears twitched, detecting swift movements before a being finally came to a stop behind him.

"You're late," he spoke without much fanfare.

"And you're preening again," an amused voice shot back.

"I do not 'preen'," was the solemn reply.

"If you say so Fenrir," the voice tutted, still amused.

The owner of aforementioned voice found himself pinned with a sharp glare.

"Do not call me 'Fenrir'."

"Junior then," the voice mocked, before its owner shifted his head to the right so as to dodge an incoming chair.

The wooden object splintered against the wall.

"Do not try my patience, Joham." 'Junior' growled, his irises taking on a deeper shade of colour. "The full moon is nearly upon us."

"Of course Randal," Joham answered.

Red irises flashed in wicked delight as they beheld the sight of a werewolf approaching the full moon. Forks was such an interesting town – Vampires, Shifters, a Vampire-hybrid and now a Werewolf…

….Oh wait, lest he forget a Wizard/Werewolf-hybrid as well.

What an interesting time they were in for.

"We're going to have some mad fun."

* * *

At first Seth paid no heed to the sound of Jacob's jeep approaching the reserve. He was much too busy tinkering with the necklace that had Blue's scent.

An hourglass centrepiece hanging from a simple gold chain.

It seemed pretty pricey.

Huh. He wondered if the centrepiece was movable.

He heard Jake's ride come to a stop out front. Seth absentmindedly scented the air – Jake had come from town and he'd come with Nessie – as he moved to spin the centrepiece of the necklace.

Seth stopped abruptly when a third, familiar yet unusual smell filled his nostrils.

His eyes widened before he promptly stood from where he sat on his bed, stuffing the necklace into his pocket.

Was it possible?

Could it really be?

Seth leapt towards a pile of clothes by his bedside, swooping up his hoody.

He frantically forced it around his body as he kicked the door open and began to hop down the steps. Unfortunately, just as he was fastening his zipper, he missed one of the wooden steps and his momentum sent him sprawling down the rest of them and unto the dirt ground below.

He rolled all of two times, before he finally ended up on his back. At the sound of a resigned sigh, he twisted his head upwards.

His eyes flitted over Jake (who had been the source of the sigh) and Renesmee (who giggled at him) to land on his blue-haired imprintee.

"Hi," he breathed out as his eyes looked her over up and down (or was it down and up?), just making sure that she was really there (and unharmed).

She was.

Yellow irises (again, that was an awesome colour) stared at him uncertainly.

"Hi?"

Oh yeah he was still on the ground…

Seth scrambled to his feet grinning nervously at the girl before him. As far as first…and second impressions go, he could have done better.

Regardless an unbidden and excited grin stretched across his face. She was there after all – it'd been the best thing that had happened thus far.

"Hi," he repeated happily.

* * *

Word Count: 1535

A/N: It has been a while. What's up y'all. This is just a short quick update. Let me know what you think nonetheless. I'm in a major rush, so if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me. I'll fix them when I'm in less of a rush.

FYI: Joham is not an OC. He's Nahuel's Vampire-scientist dad. He's gonna be fun to play with. I look forward to explaining more in the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/viewed/favourited/followed!

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 7

* * *

Teddy was feeling overwhelmed and unimpressed.

She was overwhelmed because the place that she had been taken to smelt of Pseudo-wolf. She'd been taken to the proverbial (read: literal) wolf's den.

This was the last thing she needed.

Wait, scratch that – the last thing she needed was a puppy-eyed, sandy haired coloured male with an admittedly adorable smile gazing at her as if she were some kind of Christmas present.

Not to mention it was the same male whom had her magic…and _that_ part of her acting all weird a few days prior.

"Hi," the male repeated for the second time.

She levelled him with an unimpressed stare.

All she needed was a seamless plan of escape after she got her wand and she'd be out of there faster than any of them could say Rowena's Ravenclaw Raiders.

The male must have caught on to the disinterest in her eyes because he made quick work of the dust on his hoody and the leaves in his hair before he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater," he introduced himself. He pinned her with an eager, hopeful kind of gaze and Teddy for the life of her couldn't understand why she felt…sympathetic.

 _'Now is not the time,'_ she mentally berated herself as she spun on her heels. She squashed the minute amount of guilt that she felt at snubbing Seth – after all, he had been the only person to give her a proper introduction all day – as she glared at the male that had brought her here.

She stuck out her hand.

"I came with you as you…requested, now hand it over," she stated resolutely.

Jacob frowned a bit, but reached into his jacket coat nonetheless and pulled out her wand. He hesitated for a mere moment before he _finally_ handed over her wand.

Her wand thrummed silently as she wrapped her fingers around it and a wave of relief and security washed over her. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.

Yes, that was much better.

* * *

Seth stared accusingly at Jacob over his imprintee's shoulders.

And he definitely didn't have a pout on his face because his imprintee had more or less blown him off.

Jacob gave a discreet shrug and Seth almost rolled his eyes.

But he was not one to simply give up. Besides someone needed to quell the friction that now seemed to exist between his Alpha and Blue (Man he really wanted to learn her name).

"So welcome to La Push, Blue," he piped up as he seamlessly inserted himself between Jacob and his yellow-eyed imprintee.

She quirked a brow, "Blue?"

Seth shrugged with a grin, "You haven't told me your name yet."

Blue snorted. "None of you deserve the right to know."

Ouch.

So he'd have to try harder.

"Will you give us a chance to?" a new voice sounded. Well, it'd be new to Blue, but he knew exactly who it was.

Most of the other tribe members were out patrolling the border, despite the fact that it wouldn't be dark for another four hours.

The night before had spawned nothing but tension and unease. Apparently something had interfered with Alice's powers. She could no longer see their – her family's – future. That was cause for concern.

So patrols had increased and no doubt they'd close in on whatever or whoever was hiding in their territory. As it was presently, the only other persons that were on the reserve were the females.

His mother had been the one to speak up.

She stood at the top of the flight of stairs that he had fallen from. He vaguely wondered how long she had been standing there.

"None of you are off to a very good start." For how serious Blue looked and sounded, Seth couldn't help but think that she looked cute.

His mother directed a small smile towards her as she made her way towards them.

Once she was finally before them, she held out her hand. "I'm Sue Clearwater."

Blue stared at the appendage warily before she tentatively grasped and shook it.

"Ma'am," she said by way of greeting, though she offered no more than that. And Seth deflated a bit. She didn't trust them, she was wary of them. In fact, from what he picked up from her scent and the way her body was positioned, she was just a breadth away from running – away from them, away from him.

Seth's brows furrowed. He supposed that none of them had given her a reason to trust them.

"I know that we haven't been very accommodating, but I'd like to make up for it. Stay for lunch?"

His mother smiled patiently, even as Blue's eyes flitted around her surroundings, her suspicion apparent.

"I'd rather not," she answered at length.

"We owe you an explanation," his mother continued (Yeah, he was pretty sure he got his wilful spirit from her), "Will you let us do as much?"

Blue regarded his mother and Seth tensed in anticipation of her answer.

"Ten minutes," Blue finally spoke, her internal debate coming to an end. "Ten minutes and then, regardless of what you say, I leave and none of you stop me."

"But," Seth began his protest.

"That sounds fair," his mother's voice cut above his.

Seth looked at his mother disbelievingly and was about to say that, no it was in fact not fair – but he snapped his mouth shut when she turned a steely gaze towards him.

Seth glowered as he watched his mother direct _his_ imprintee towards the kitchen. Blue seemed to be going with everyone except him. So much for gaining her trust.

A tug at his hoody's hem brought his attention downwards. He looked at Nessie puzzled, then he looked to Jake. They'd still been there?

Huh.

He'd actually forgotten about them for a moment.

"It'll be alright Seth," Nessie smiled up at him. "It's like my dad said to me once – If something is meant to be, it'll happen in the right time, for the best reason. Just take it one step at a time."

He scratched the back of his head, before a small smile tugged at his lips. He nodded in acceptance.

"One step at a time," he said in agreement.

* * *

 _'Bollocks!'_ Teddy mentally cursed as she trekked behind the woman whom had introduced herself as Sue Clearwater.

Truth be told, she didn't want an explanation, but at the very least if that meant she herself got out of giving one, then she'd listen.

She'd listen for however long it took for them to let their guards down.

From what she'd scoped out of the isolated reserve, there were only a handful of females present. If things went well then she'd be able to leave before the other members of the town's tribe returned.

Speaking of members – she had no doubt that she'd stumbled upon the Magical Creatures that her Aunt Luna had been sent to make First Contact with.

…Which was why she was mentally cursing herself. No doubt she'd broken at least a thousand protocols as it regarded to First Contact with Magical Creatures.

The only bright side was that she hadn't broken the Statute of Secrecy – she'd been found out by Magicals – they were ignorant, but Magical nonetheless.

Thank Merlin for small mercies.

Though she could do without the incessant tugging of her core towards…'Seth' she believed his name was. And here she'd thought that some distance between the two of them would enable her to breathe a little easier.

She'd outright ignored him.

But she wasn't feeling any better.

"Here we are," Sue Clearwater's voice brought her attention back to the present.

The brown-haired woman led her up the stairs of a small, open cabin. When she finally got a good look at the small space she saw that she and Ms. Clearwater weren't the only ones who were going to be there for whatever explanation she was going to be given.

Teddy had obviously neglected to sense where she had been heading because she had been so busy with her inner monologue (Yeah, she needed to work on that).

Her eyes darted over each female before her eyes settled on a vaguely familiar one – who pinned Teddy with an absolutely baleful glare.

Teddy's eyes gleamed in recognition of the female – she'd been the one with Seth in café. She didn't seem particularly thrilled to see Teddy there.

…Annnd Teddy definitely needed to leave.

She'd rather face off with her Aunt Luna. After all it was better to face the evil you do know, rather than the evil you did not know.

* * *

A small sneeze escaped Luna Scamander nee Lovegood.

Her nose crinkled.

"Darn Nargles," she muttered before she raised her hand to knock on the door.

She probably should have told Teddy, exactly what she had been up to.

Of course she had gone to report to the American Ministry of Magic, as she had said, but she had _just_ gotten the go ahead to initiate contact with the Magical Creatures

Luna was so dreadfully excited, especially since the months of observation had shown the Magical Creatures to be just as civilized as Muggle and Wizard-kind.

Oh she was in for a delightful time.

And no doubt as soon as she'd broken the proverbial ice, they could make a concerted effort to rectify the intrusions in their town.

Luna hummed as she gave a small, quick rap on the door. The Magical Creatures had no doubt long since sensed her arrival and were courteous enough to have her make the first move.

The door opened slowly and Luna beamed at the person beyond the door.

"Hullo," Luna greeted with a bright smile. "My name Luna and I am a witch."

She watched surprised confusion swim through golden orbs.

Her smile broadened.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Vampire."

* * *

Word Count: 1646

A/N: And Chapter 7 is complete. This may seem slow going but we'll get to where we're going soon enough. Longer chapters should be coming your way...soon enough.

So…guess which Vampire Luna is meeting.

Thank you to everyone who supported this fic throughout 2015. I hope y'all have been having a safe and joyous holiday season thus far. 2016 is only a few days away. I hope you continue to enjoy and support this fic.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/viewed/favourited/followed. I apologize if I haven't replied to all of you - I forget sometimes.

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I'd really like to know if the plot is progressing realistically (as realistically as it can at least).

Thanks for reading. Stay safe.

U.P.: Sign Out


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 8

* * *

"I don't like you," Teddy is told, quite bluntly, as she glances at the benched proffered to her by Mrs. Clearwater.

"Well you're not exactly my favourite person in the room either," she returned easily.

Brown eyes flashed in anger and the girl a little way ahead of Teddy took a threatening step forward.

Teddy tensed in turn – her nostrils flared and eyes narrowed.

If the brunette before her thought that Teddy would allow herself to be intimidated...she had another thing coming.

"Leah, that's enough," the exasperated yet firm reprimand came from the woman who had led her to the cabin.

The woman's tone softened as some emotion like sympathy flashed across her face. "You know as much as anyone that it's not something to be controlled."

Teddy watched as the brunette's aggressive front gave way. She folded her arms and rested them over her chest. Her frown had even seemed to taken on a more petulant look.

The tension in the atmosphere dissipated in the slightest and Teddy's shoulders slumped a bit.

Mrs. Clearwater looked to her, a welcoming (motherly really) smile in place.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll begin," the woman said indicating to a bench to her right.

"I'd rather stand Ma'am," she answered, her lips pressed together.

Leah looked as if she were about to comment, but Mrs. Clearwater beat her to it.

"That's just fine," the older woman spoke as she shot Leah a particularly scalding look. And Teddy had no doubt that there was a familial relation between the two.

"What did you want to speak about Ma'am?" the blunette asked without much fanfare. "You've all been looking for me. I suppose this is the part where you tell me why."

"A few days ago certain members of our tribe sensed...something enter our town," Mrs. Clearwater began as she settled herself on a bench just opposite to Teddy. The werewolf-witch hybrid could tell that she was choosing her words carefully.

"And that was me?"

"Yes, but not quite," Mrs. Clearwater muttered and Teddy's brows furrowed in confusion. The elder woman noted Teddy's bewilderment, but instead of addressing it, she obviously opted to try from a different angle.

"As you know, my name is Sue Clearwater," she re-introduced herself before she pointed to Leah, "This is my daughter Leah."

Well at least she was around someone who could keep the female on a short leash – figuratively speaking of course.

"The other two are Kim –" Teddy gave the pretty brunette a quick once over "– And Emily."

Teddy attempted to give Emily the same cursory glance she had given Kim, but her eyes lingered on the scars that travelled from the woman's hairline down to her chin.

Teddy couldn't help but be reminded of the pictures of her father – the few that she had. He too bore many scars – most self-inflicted. She shuddered to think of herself with such scars.

"What are you looking at?" Leah asked gruffly, when she noticed Teddy's lingering stare.

Teddy could tell that Leah was obviously protective of the woman.

Teddy looked away from the woman – Emily – not deigning to answer Leah's question. Leah made a noise of frustration, before Emily spoke up.

"It's okay Leah," the scarred woman placated, "It's not anything I'm not used to."

Teddy felt a twinge of guilt. "I apologize," she began, "It's just that...your scars, they look very familiar."

If it were not for the Wolfsbane Potion, she herself could have been sporting similar, angry scars that disfigured her face. This led Teddy to ponder something else – what had made those scars?

Because nothing human could have done that.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Kim muttered.

"If I may ask – where did you get those scars?"

Leah looked as if she were about to answer before, Emily grabbed at her elbow. Emily shook her head at Leah, before she went to sit beside Sue.

Brown eyes locked with hers and Teddy tensed in anticipation. She watched as resolve strengthened those orbs before Emily finally gave voice to her thoughts.

"My husband did it to me – but it was an accident."

Teddy's brow rose in surprise. That was not what she had expected.

"Your husband is what – a type of bear...a type of wolf?" Teddy began cautiously. Obviously she was dealing with Magical Creatures, though she didn't know what kind of Magical Creatures they were.

What was it that Luna had said? That there were Magical Creatures 'particularly particular about blood'?

Were these people them?

They smelt like wolf, but they drank blood. What an odd combination not to mention dangerous.

"Actually, you're closer than you may think," Emily answered with a bemused sort of smile – a smile that looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"He is a descendant of the Quileute tribe as are most persons on this reserve."

Teddy mentally sighed as she interpreted that statement as it was – loaded. Quite frankly she didn't have time to listen to their entire tribe's history.

When she had said as much, Leah snorted. "This isn't my preferred method either," she muttered.

It was at this point that Sue decided to re-enter the conversation.

"My son, Seth, he imprinted on you."

This gave Teddy paused as she searched her brain for the significance of the word 'imprint'.

She knew that it was something that animals did – they did it all the time. It happened when the young were born – the babes would imprint on their mothers. It also happened when one animal recognizes another as trustworthy.

But the blunette doubted that they were speaking of imprinting in that regard and Teddy almost didn't want to know. But she supposed she had to get some answers –

"What do you mean by he 'imprinted' on me?"

– Even though, she had a sinking feeling about it all.

* * *

"Uuuuh," Emmett intoned, a bewildered grin appearing on his face.

He quickly scanned the tiny, robed female before him, taking in the noticeable bump at her stomach (two...he heard two faint heartbeats in there) and the mixture of scents that wafted from her.

Emmett opened his mouth to reply, but in the end decided against it. Instead he closed his mouth and snorted.

"I think you should field this one Carlisle," Emmett said before he stepped aside and allowed his sire to come to the fore.

He watched as Carlisle and the weird-human locked gazes and Emmett was vaguely impressed. It wasn't every day that a female human could look Carlisle in the eyes without the slightest increase in heart rate or dilation of pupils.

This human was definitely a weird one.

"Please come in," Carlisle said as he moved to usher the female inside the house.

The countenance of the self-proclaimed witch became even sunnier.

"Why thank you," the witch replied as she walked (waddled) through the door.

"I must say your abode seems much more accommodating than those described in the books that I've read. But one can never put too much trust in muggle stories these days."

Yep, weird – he called it.

* * *

Luna sank into the proffered couch with as much grace as a pregnant woman could.

"Oh hush you," she rubbed her belly when she felt one of her babies give a particularly hard kick.

She glanced at her hosts.

The Vampires – there were six of them – while courteous enough to offer her a seat, gave her a wide space.

They all stood opposite to her, scrutinizing her every move.

She was vaguely reminded of her time in potions class with Professor Snape.

Only this was less intimidating.

"I've seen you before," the girl with the pixie haircut spoke up. "I saw us meeting you."

The small smile on the tiny vampire's face gave way to a look that seemed slightly concerned.

"But I've seen nothing concrete beyond this meeting. I've only seen bits and pieces and most of the visions were, are...fuzzy."

"The Nargles," Luna prompted, hitting her open palm with her fisted right hand. She saw confusion flash on most of the faces before her. She expounded on her point. "They're magical creatures – although I haven't found proof of their existence just yet – that make the brains of wizards and magical creatures go fuzzy."

Silence followed her statement, though Luna was unperturbed by the stares directed towards her.

"She's crazy isn't she?" the pretty blonde creature spoke bluntly.

"Rosalie," the motherly looking vampire reprimanded.

"We were all thinking it," 'Rosalie' shrugged unbothered.

It was then that the being closest to the tiny, pixie like brunette, spoke up, his tone a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"She's being facetious, not crazy."

Luna resisted the urge to pout. It wasn't often that she was called out like that.

Oh well, at least she knew that the beings before her had some capacity for magic.

Aside from all the beings being extraordinarily beautiful – perhaps they were descendants of Veela – the pixie one had the gift of Foresight and her companion – 'mate' seemed to be a more accurate word for it though, if the possessive and defensive way in which he stood behind her was an indication – seemed to have some sort of Empathetic ability.

"Where's Edward when you need him?" the blonde mumbled.

The male beside her – the behemoth who could possibly be a quarter giant and the person who had initially greeted her at the door – grinned.

"He and Bells are running with the wolves," he announced jokingly.

Luna's ears perked up at that.

"You mean the Shifters?"'

Silence followed her statement, before the blonde man, the leader of the coven, spoke up.

"Ms. Luna was it?"

"Luna Scamander," Luna supplied serenely.

Carlisle nodded. "You said you were a witch?"

"Oh yes sir," she chirped as she slowly procured her wand. "And I do mean it in the literal sense. The muggles – non-magical folk – have various names for us – magicians, sorcerers, enchanters, wizards."

Luna waved her wand, pointing it towards the small book on the table before her and uttered a soft _Avifors_.

The book immediately transformed into a small Blue Jay.

Luna delighted in the slightly stunned expressions of the Vampires before her. She held out her hand, only for the dainty bird to fly up and perch itself there.

"Whatever we are called there remains a common thread." Luna grinned as she tapped the Blue Jay with her wand, changing its feathers to resemble the fur of a zebra.

Grey irises crinkled in delight.

"Magic."

* * *

Numerous thoughts raced throughout Teddy's mind as she processed all that she'd been told. Then taking a deep breath, she announced stiffly.

"I'll take my leave now."

"What?" Leah asked incredulously, "Even after what we just said?"

Teddy gave a long-suffering sigh. "Look, the fact that the Quileute are a tribe of wolf Shifters –"

"Werewolves," Kim interjected.

" _Shifters_ ," Teddy stressed, because none of them knew what a werewolf was actually like. Obviously these Shifters had control – when, where, how, why. Obviously they retained their minds when they transform without the aid of a potion. She'd never had such a mired of choices.

Teddy started again, "The fact that the Quileute are a tribe of wolf Shifters is something that I can accept."

Easier than they had expected probably.

"But I am nobody's soulmate."

Teddy didn't need that kind of pressure. Teddy couldn't deal with that kind of commitment. Especially since she didn't even belong to this _time_ in the first place.

"I need to get home."

 _'To my own country…to my own time.'_

"But, what about Seth?"

Teddy glared at Leah, her nostrils flared. She really wished the temperamental female could make up her mind. Did she want Teddy to stay away from her brother or run into his arms?

"It sounds like his problem," she declared, simultaneously crushing the guilt that had suddenly decided to rise up.

She had enough problems of her own. She needed to find her Time Turner and she needed to make it home, before the night of the full moon.

Teddy turned her piercing, yellow irises on Sue Clearwater. "Your time's up. I'm leaving."

The now stern-faced woman nodded her head and Teddy spun on her heels, intent on stalking off, before her steps faltered.

Brown eyes locked with hers and she could see the _confusionhurtsadness_ flicker throughout them.

Teddy vaguely wondered why she was so good at picking up on his emotions.

Straightening her back, she walked down the stairs of the cabin. She paused at the bottom before she turned to stand face to face with Seth.

"Look, I don't understand what you're going through and I can't help that," she admitted, "Regardless of whatever…connection we may have, it won't work out. I've already got a lot on my plate – I don't need to add romantic relations to it."

With her piece done, she felt as if she could leave unhindered.

"I'm not asking for romance," Seth blurted out. "I don't need romance."

Teddy's gaze returned to his and she saw resolve slowly harden his eyes.

"You're upset, confused, panicked…you feel lost and…you're afraid of _something_. I'm not too sure what that something is, but it's what I feel – all of what you're feeling." Seth's lips twisted into an upset frown as he placed his hand over his chest.

"I just want to help you."

There was nothing but sincerity – in his eyes, in his voice, in his stance, in his scent. Teddy's heart gave a particularly sound throb.

"Please let me help you."

* * *

"That's…really cool," Emmet commented with a wide grin. Thus far Luna had cast several other spells – _Geminio_ , _Mobilicorpus, Engorgio, Reducio_ – just to assure the family of Vampires around her that they were no cheap parlour tricks.

"What else can you do?"

"Before we get to that," Carlisle interjected before his childe became too excited, "I'm sure that revealing magic to us isn't all there is to your visit."

"Quite right, though it was my primary objective," Luna began. "You see I am what my kind calls a Wizard Naturalist. I study magical creatures and I'm currently working as an officer for the American Ministry of Magic. I was given the privilege of establishing First Contact with you."

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Alice – as she had introduced herself– spoke, a certain glee to her voice.

"But for there to be a Ministry then that means that there is a society for them to govern," Jasper frowned from his position beside her. His lips contorted into a twisted sort of smile. "A hidden society of magic users. I can't say I'm that surprised."

"Have you ever heard of anything like this before Carlisle?" Esme asked.

Said Patriarch's brows furrowed in thought. "Aside from those humans that usually manifest their gifting without or before being turned, this is the first I've heard of a society of humans so…versed in their abilities."

" _Societies_ ," Luna supplied. "I'm British wizard-kind."

Luna was well aware that the information she was sharing disconcerted the coven of Vampires, though they hid it well. But she had observed enough, to know that they were the kind to make educated decisions.

"How many societies are we talking here?" Emmett inquired, "Give us a ball-park figure."

"Many," Luna smiled serenely.

Rosalie snorted derisively.

"We're getting off topic," Alice pointed out, before her adopted sister could put voice to her no doubt scathing thoughts.

Luna straightened from where she sat. "Ah yes," she intoned as she fiddled with her Hare bracelet. She turned to Alice. "I believe I know the reason your visions have become fuzzy – at least in part."

"The Nargles?" Rosalie commented.

"Perhaps not," Luna replied with a serious sort of frown, to which Rosalie rolled her eyes in a 'why bother' fashion. Luna continued.

"I believe that a werewolf has entered the boundaries of your town." Luna's voice briefly lost its usual light and airy undertones. "And with no good intentions at that."

* * *

Joham cackled as he observed the wolves from his perch above them.

Wizards were such useful things. Ones that he could easily manipulate were especially the best – though he had to admit, Randal was more of an enthusiastic participant than anything else.

It wasn't often that he allowed _himself_ to be a test subject. But – he jumped to a branch even closer to where the wolves had settled – he had to admit, he was particularly thrilled at being so close to the Shifters and not be noticed. They were none the wiser to neither his scent nor any sound he made.

Charms and spells – oh they did such wonders. They definitely added variety to the entire experiment. It was a pity he hadn't happened upon the Wizarding world sooner.

He'd have to work with Randal to see if he could get the werewolf to construct a charm that worked on silencing one's thoughts as well. He'd almost been caught by that mind-reader Vampire earlier.

"Oh well," he muttered as he watched the wolves move. His eyes quickly roved over the pack.

"Eenie meenie, miney, moe. String a Shifter up by its toe," he chuckled as he trailed behind the Shifter that was closest to him. The weak always tended to lag behind.

A near crazed smile crossed his face, "Or neck."

With menacing, crimson orbs gleaming –

He pounced.

* * *

Word Count: 2878

* * *

A/N: Hola. This is the first update for 2016. It took a while to get this chapter out, but hey, it's longer than usual. I admit that it's not as cohesive as I'd like it to be, and I didn't quite nail a few of the characters. Please excuse the mistakes. I plan on revisiting this chapter...eventually.

There wasn't much of Randal or Joham in this chapter - let's see how next chapter goes. What do you think of Teddy's attitude? Was she too harsh? Hmm...

Promo: Please check out my OC SI stories - **Reborn to be a Duelist** (Y5D's) and/or **A Speedster's Providence** (Young Justice).

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thank you to those who reviewed/favourited/followed. Y'all rock.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 9

* * *

The stones beneath Teddy's feet crunched as she trod upon them. She knew that she was a little way away from Forks. Why did the La Push reserve have to be so far out? And she was travelling by foot too – she'd rather eat dirt than travel in the same car as 'Jacob'.

Teddy wasn't up to Apparating either, or rather, she wasn't up for getting spliced again.

She had been walking for some time now though and her feet were beginning to hurt. What she'd give for her broom…and some food.

At least she was alone –

The foliage to her left rustled

– Relatively at least.

Teddy stopped and gave a frustrated groan. She made a sharp turn on her heels, towards the general direction of the noise.

"Come out," she ordered with an annoyed frown, her fingers mindlessly tapping against her side – the side where she usually kept her wand. "I know you're there."

Teddy waited all of ten seconds more before the thick greenery was pushed away as the figure that had been following her since she'd left the reserve slowly emerged.

A tall, gangly (though certainly larger than any normal wolf that existed in the Americas…or anywhere else) wolf with sandy-coloured fur presented itself and stopped a few feet in front of her. Honestly, Teddy would have long since hexed the person – being – following her, had she not known who it was.

For though his shape had changed, his scent had not.

The large wolf was Seth Clearwater.

Clear ( _conscious, aware_ ) brown eyes stared at her with a mixture of guilt and defiance. Teddy rubbed the temples of her forehead.

She wasn't surprised that he followed her. She hadn't given him a straight answer back at the reserve.

 _"I just want to help you."_

It was just her luck that Seth seemed like the type to wear his emotions on his sleeves.

 _"Please let me help you."_

She had been dumbfounded – not just by the words he had spoken but by the flood of emotions that backed those words. Emotions that promised _supportprotectionsafety_ – should she accept.

Which she didn't.

Although, she didn't deny them either.

Already, whatever bond the two of them had was causing her to waver. Teddy ran a hand through her hair – it changed to deep blue – reflecting her frustration. It took all of seconds for Teddy to inwardly chastise herself and for her to return her hair to its usual electric blue.

Although, as Teddy refocused on the wolf before her, Seth didn't seem all that surprised. Of course there was no real reason why he should be surprised. He _was_ able to shift into a giant wolf at will – why should 'mood hair' phase him?

Brown and yellow irises met – her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to tell him to leave her alone…but instead –

"So that's your wolf form."

Seth looked just as surprised as she was by what she had said. But then he became amused – if the way he inclined his wolfy head was anything to go by.

But his form was…a sight to behold, in comparison to her own wolf form that is. He was so…fuzzy. Wolf-Seth looked bloody cuddly in comparison to the meagre, misshapen _monstrosity_ she became during the full moon.

In contrast– she truly was more of a beast than he. A beast…a monster.

A whine escaped the wolf before her. Obviously, he caught the change in her mood.

"Stop with the empathy already," she grouched. "And stop following me."

Another (pathetic) whine escaped the wolf as his ears flattened themselves against his skull. Seth cautiously stepped towards her.

Teddy's nostrils flared. "Didn't I say stop?"

The absolutely putout look that was directed her way made Teddy want to face palm. It was like she was kicking a puppy – albeit a tremendously overgrown one.

Seth didn't stop though, not when she told him to. Instead he bounded up and seated himself directly in front of her.

"What? So you're done listening to me?"

The wolf gave a decisive nod of his head, managing to look rebellious and pleading at the same time. Teddy rolled her eyes.

It was like dealing with some of the boys in her year. They just didn't listen to anyone and did whatever they wanted – no matter how reckless the situation. Ugh. Boys.

"Fine, do whatever you want," she waved dismissively at the four-legged Shifter. The large wolf's ears perked up at that and a happy yip escaped its jowls. Teddy heard the distinct sound of his tail thumping the ground.

Oh Merlin, he _was_ an overgrown pooch.

Giving him one last frown, Teddy turned around, intent on continuing her journey, though she didn't know how much longer she had to go.

Perhaps she should have asked for a map before storming out of that den of wolves?

The next thing Teddy knew, Seth had shifted so that he was directly before her, impeding her path.

He lowered his body to the forest floor before she could open her mouth to protest. He met her eyes before he gave a jerky nod towards his back.

Huh, he was offering her a ride. What was he some kind of beast of burden?

Teddy inclined her head thoughtfully, tapping her right foot impatiently.

On one hand, her feet were hurting her and she didn't have a clue as to how long a walk it would be from where she was to Forks.

On the other hand, she'd be giving in – even more so than she already was.

Ultimately, the sudden, slightly embarrassing rumbling of her stomach made her decision for her.

She blushed lightly, knowing that Seth had heard it what with his (obviously) advanced hearing. The wolfy huff of amusement was also a giveaway.

Walking closer to the wolf and stopping just centimetres away from, Teddy laid out her condition, "You will take me to Forks and no further."

She thought she saw Wolf-Seth roll his eyes, but that wasn't even possible for him in that form…right? The blunette shook her head and gingerly climbed onto his back.

She didn't ride anything else other than her broom. Most of the magical creatures back at Hogwarts sensed her werewolf nature and tended to be extremely unsettled by her presence. That wasn't to say that they couldn't get used to her presence, but she hadn't wanted to try with any for that long.

She gave an experimental tug of the fur beneath her fingers. She vaguely noted that his fur was indeed as fuzzy as it looked, although it was a bit coarse but it was also well taken care of if the sheen was anything to…go…by…

 _"…What am I thinking?"_

Teddy decided to promptly derail that train of thought and instead concentrate on how tight her grip should be so that she didn't fall off Wolf-Seth.

* * *

"What are you doing now?" Emmett asked the witch excitedly. He had asked the witch to perform a few more spells, of which the pale blonde female indulgently obliged. One would think that Emmett would have gotten tired, but instead with each spell, it seemed more and more as if he'd ask if they could keep her as some kind of pet.

Rosalie was decidedly not going to let that happen. It was had not even close to an hour since she first showed up at their door and already the witch was driving her mad. (What with the serene stare, the random observations and that dream-like voice of hers).

"My future babysitter is in town," Luna answered as she fiddled with her mirror, "I'm going to contact her."

"So you brought another witch with you?" Rosalie questioned. What she wanted to know was how she'd be able to spot a witch or wizard right off the bat. To think that they'd gone centuries without knowledge of a 'magical' society of humans.

"No, she showed up here by accident," she responded.

Rosalie rose a finely-manicured brow. "How do you accidentally show up in another country?"

Luna smiled mysteriously. "Magic."

…She'd walked into that one. Alice giggled from where she sat – to the right of the witch, peering curiously at the mirror.

Rosalie opened her mouth to comment when her ears twitched at the sound of someone rapidly approaching.

In the space of three seconds, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme returned to the living room to await the arrival of Edward.

"Carlisle," Edward spoke his sire's name gravely, and Rosalie frowned at the grim expression on his face. This couldn't be good.

"Edward."

All eyes snapped towards the person who had spoken – it hadn't been Carlisle. The witch, who had had her focus on the mirror in her palm looked up, as if surprised to have everyone's attention.

Rosalie rubbed her temples. It had seemed as if she had forgotten that she was in the presence of Vampires – beings with acute senses. They'd picked up on her soft utterance.

The bronze haired vampire's gaze shifted towards her. He tilted his head curiously and Rosalie watched him breathe in her (odd) scent. She could also tell that he was trying to read her mind. She saw his facial expression change into puzzlement.

Though puzzlement of what, she wasn't sure.

"Have we met?"

"Oh no," Luna spoke looking mildly bashful, though something akin to recognition flashed through those grey orbs of hers, "It's just that my future babysitter's name is Edward as well. Most people call her 'Teddy' though. It seems as if she isn't near her mirror however."

The witch gave a hum that sounded both worried and suspicious.

Edward's eyes travelled around the room and Rosalie didn't need a mental link to guess what he wanted to ask.

So she figured she'd save them all the trouble of another weird introduction.

"This is Luna and she's a witch," she began bluntly. She continued, ignoring the glimmer of surprise (and doubt) that flashed through her brother's golden orbs, "Yes, as in magic, spells, potion making and flying broomsticks."

Rosalie paused to elbow Emmett when he'd started snickering.

"She's some kind of liaison officer from the American Magic Society –"

"The American Ministry of Magic," Luna inserted sweetly.

"–and she's here to help us get rid of our mutt problem."

She rolled her eyes at the look Edward gave her.

 _"They're our allies."_

"Not those mutts," she snapped at the thought that was projected. "There's an actual, authentic _werewolf_ in Forks."

Rosalie was surprised that she actually managed to sound as calm about it as she did. To think that a genuine Child of the Moon was in Forks. She'd never met one in person but she knew enough to know that they were _dangerous_ and that they had trouble on their hands. Children of the Moon had the strength of at _least_ three Shifters.

Not to mention that they were days away from a full moon.

Obviously Edward thought similarly if the frown on his face was anything to go by.

"Wait, where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"She went to the Reserve to stay with Renesmee," Edward answered, adopting his initial grave tone. His eyes flickered over to Luna once more, then he continued telepathically.

 _"A pack of Shifters – one that was on parole – was ambushed – attacked."_

Rosalie, along with the other members of the coven, tensed at the information.

 _"It wasn't the werewolf, there's no full moon, and the sun hasn't set"_ Jasper offered, not as a comfort, but as a fact, _"What was it?"_

 _"A vampire,"_ Edward frowned.

Rosalie's mind raced. They – neither them nor the Shifters – had sensed any Vampires. Rosalie and the rest of them had inferred, from the information that Luna had divulged, that the werewolf was the presence that the Wolves had sensed those days ago.

 _"Why didn't anyone sense this vampire?"_ Esme asked worriedly.

 _"They don't know."_

Rosalie gave a frustrated growl. There was too much that no one knew.

 _"I think we should talk with Luna,"_ Alice injected as she looked at Luna, who seemed to be content with waiting to be included in the conversation. _"Maybe she can give us some answers."_

 _"She's not telling us everything,"_ Jasper interjected.

 _"She's still kinda awesome though."_

 _"Not now Emmett,"_ Rosalie glared her husband, who gave a sheepish shrug instead.

 _"But she has no ill intent,"_ Jasper continued.

 _"We can trust her,"_ Alice affirmed.

Their thoughts quieted as they all waited for the final decision to be made by their coven head.

 _"At this point, we need as much insight as we can get."_

Nodding in acceptance, Edward was the first to address the British woman.

"A pack of Wolves, the Shifters, was attacked by a Vampire none of us sensed," Edward filled Luna in. His mouth pressed into a grim line before he revealed the last bit of information he had.

"One of the Shifters were taken. The others that were there couldn't stop it. By the time they became aware of what was happening, they were all stopped in their tracks – literally."

Oh great, the worst had been saved for last.

"Some of the wolves were paralysed. They're still alive, but they haven't shown signs of moving," It was here that Edward directly addressed his sire, "They're asking for your help Carlisle."

Which meant that they'd tried everything that they could have.

Carlisle gave a heavy sigh before he nodded seriously.

"It sounds as if they were hit with an _Immobulus_ charm," Luna's airy voice filled the tense silence. "It usually wears off within a few hours if the counter spell is not performed."

The pregnant woman shifted in the couch, attempting to get up. Carlisle, who was closest to her, immediately offered his hand, which Luna took gratefully. She uttered a quick thanks.

"I can help," Luna commented happily.

"No."

Surprisingly, it was Rosalie herself who had spoken. Everyone looked to her, but she met their gaze evenly. "We can't bring an _expecting_ witch into a den of mutts. It's not safe. For anyone."

And what exactly would they tell the Shifters?

"I doubt the plan was to reveal the existence of magic to so many people. If that's the way you do it, your secret society won't stay a secret for long."

The witch nodded, a small pout on her lips. "Sound reasoning," she admitted. "I do need to meet with the Shifters however, the Chief or the heads of the pack."

"Packs," Jasper offered.

"Packs," Luna nodded in acceptance, "I am to establish First Contact with them next."

"Then let's just make everyone that you need to see come here," Emmett shrugged as he voiced his thoughts.

"That's a good plan," Edward said after he'd considered the thought. Similar sentiments were voiced from the other vampires in the room.

"I have my moments," Emmett grinned before he turned to wink at Rosalie, "Right babe?"

Said vampire smiled fondly in return.

"Then that's what we'll do," Carlisle began, "Edward, go and meet Chief Black. Tell him to bring those paralyzed here and that we need to meet with him as well as Jacob and Sam. See to it that as little persons as necessary come along. We need to keep this on a need to know basis only."

With a nod of his head and a rush of wind and Edward was gone.

Silence followed before Jasper commented, a crooked smile on his face. "Well this has shaped up to be an interesting day."

More like 'exhausting' in Rosalie's opinion.

Luna was the next to speak up, asking her weirdest question since their encounter. "Was Edward ever a wizard?"

Rosalie raised her eyes heaven-ward.

"No, why?" Emmett spoke in one breath. Leave it to her monkey man to already be used to the platinum blonde's special brand of crazy.

"Oh, he reminds me of a school-mate is all," Luna commented. "He's the splitting image in fact."

The witch pulled at her odd earring before she muttered to herself. "I wonder if it would be a good thing if Harry and he met."

What did _that_ mean?

* * *

A high-pitched whimper sounded throughout the cottage. The large body of the wolf laid flat on the ground, bound, but not by means of rope or cord.

"Oh, hush you," Joham tutted, as he balanced his notebook in one hand, twirling his pen in the other. "All I did was reset some broken bones."

A derisive snort sounded from behind him as Joham studiously wrote down several observations. "After you let them heal out of place, after you broke them."

A whimper-snarl escaped the wolf's muzzle and after, it gave a laboured wheeze.

"Semantics," he grinned as he turned to gaze at the werewolf, who was lounging in a wooden chair near the entrance of the cottage, appraisingly. Randal had become more and more haggard by the day – much to the werewolf's dismay.

Joham thought that it was pointless to try to resist one's nature. And Randal's werewolf nature was showing forth quite plainly. Though he could do without the smell. He'd long since noticed that werewolves smelt worse than Shifters.

"It's not as if I cut him open," the scientist added. Though he certainly was entertaining the prospect in his mind. He couldn't wait to analyse Shifter DNA.

They'd have to get past stage one first though.

"You are going to be doing _that_ without my help," Randal wrinkled his nose distastefully.

Of course Randal's help in immobilizing the pack of Shifters and capturing one of them was invaluable. He'd never have been able to pull of such a feat on his own.

Joham raised a brow in amusement, "Squeamish _Junior_?"

The lycanthrope bared his jagged teeth at him. Joham smothered a smile. "You were the one who wanted me to investigate how their shape-shifting abilities work. I will do what I have to."

It was an entertaining challenge to say the least. Animagi, metamorhmagi, Shifters, werewolves – to explore the common thread amongst the different categories of beings, it was _such_ an interesting experiment, especially with the end goal both he and Randal had in mind.

Randal scoffed. "I shouldn't expect anything less from a mad scientist."

Joham's lips downturned ever so slightly, " _Genius_ mad scientist."

Randal smirked mockingly, but said nothing further. Instead, the werewolf rose to his feet and downed a small, familiar bottle of potion. The effects were instantaneous. The werewolf's once jagged teeth shaped out and whitened and the hair on his face receded. He looked indistinguishable from any other 'muggle' as he called the ordinary humans. Actually, if Randal had not been infected when he had been younger, he would have made for an attractive man.

"Don't we look handsome," Joham teased as he always did. Randal may have been a werewolf, but he was decidedly defensive when it came to his looks.

Grey eyes regarded him frostily. Joham pouted at the lack of response. "The Wards should hold up until I return," the lycanthrope replied before he turned to stalk out of the cottage.

"Bring me back a snack."

"Have one of your 'assistants' do it for you."

"But they aren't due for another week or so," Joham shut his notebook and put it on the table near him. "They're coming all the way from Italy and you know why."

The wizard-turned-werewolf grunted, but gave a stiff nod nonetheless, before he finally exited the lodge.

"Have fun otherwise," he called over his shoulder, after which he finally returned his focus on his captured guest.

His crimson gaze sharpened, as his usual playful smile, slipped off of his face and he stepped closer to the Wolf-shifter. Joham crouched before the wolf as he regarded it with calculated eyes.

Pale fingers brushed against ashy light-brown fur and a strained growl sounded from the human-animal. Joham's hand steadily travelled up to the wolf's neck.

"Now, are you going to willingly return to your humanoid form?" Joham began, giving the neck a firm squeeze, "Or will I have to string you up like cattle and cut you open until you do so out of pure exhaustion?"

Brown eyes glared at him.

The vampire's lips twitched. "I was looking for an excuse."

* * *

It didn't take long for he and Blue to arrive in town. Though they honestly arrived too quickly for Seth's taste.

When else would he have had Blue around him and not panicky at all? During their run to Forks, Blue had been calmer than he'd ever sensed. Obviously she enjoyed going at high speeds. He did too – it helped him clear his mind when he had a lot going on.

And another thing was that this was the most she smelt of him, and not just that other strange wolf-smell. Don't get him wrong, he didn't find anything particularly wrong with that scent – it felt familiar and old and dominant – it was just that…He just wanted to know why she smelt like that.

What exactly was Blue?

Seth knew that she could change her appearance (hair colour, eye colour, height, etc) at will, which meant that she was shape-shifter – that was both like and unlike his nature. What he needed to do was figure out why and how she was unlike him in that regard.

He really wanted to understand his blue-haired imprintee.

If he understood her, then he'd know exactly how he could help her. Not to mention he could take steps in dissolving the tension that existed between her and the others.

Seth inwardly sighed at the thought of his pack mates and how they'd managed to make the blunette so…flighty.

"Thank you," Blue mumbled, when he had stopped – a line of trees separated them from one of the main roads in Forks. Seth crouched to the ground to allow his imprintee to slide off of the his back.

Seth gave an answering whine.

Once she was steady on her feet, his imprintee turned to him and pinned him with an expectant gaze.

He looked at her confusedly.

"You're supposed to leave now," she replied in turn. Seth felt his shoulders sag.

Oh yeah, that was right. He had promised to take her only as far as Forks. He intended to do that (he wanted her to know that he'd always keep his word – especially to her) but at the same time, he really didn't know when he'd see her again.

Or how.

Someone or something dangerous had decided to set foot in Forks (he knew it wasn't her and that was just something he _felt_ deep down inside of him) and he really didn't want to leave Blue alone. What if something bad happened to her?

He'd never be able to live it down.

As much as he wanted to keep his word to her, his desire (his _wantneed_ ) to protect her was also a factor he couldn't ignore.

A huff from Blue made his eyes flit towards her.

"I'll be fine," she sighed, running her hand through her hair, "You should go back. I need some time alone."

Seth bowed his head in a reluctant nod. Blue did look like she needed some time to herself. She looked tired – as if she wasn't getting enough rest. Then add to that the fact that she'd just been given an introduction to life in the Quileute Tribe.

Seth used his nose to give her a small nudge in her side. He meant it to be encouraging…reassuring. It was the best he could do, seeing as they couldn't (hadn't) establish a mental link.

And there was no way he was going to revert to his human form. He didn't have his clothes.

Finally, Blue looked at him contemplatively. Seth wasn't sure as to what to call the mixture of emotions that bled through her eyes, but ultimately she seemed to be having some kind of internal debate.

"Edward," the blunette supplied eventually, after seeming to come to some sort of resolution.

Seth's ears perked up before they twitched in different directions. He discreetly scented the air. He tilted his head curiously when he didn't find any trace of aforementioned Vampire's scent in the air nor the sound of him approaching.

"My name is Edward," Blue elaborated, "But most persons call me 'Teddy'."

Seth's eyes widened at the admission, surprised, before he felt his heart rate increase ever so slightly. He let out a small cheer – that sounded more like a happy yip in his current form.

Gosh, he must sound and look like some kind of happy puppy…but he couldn't help it. She'd told him her name.

 _"Edward,"_ his mind supplied readily.

It wasn't just that she'd told him her name though…it was more than that. She'd just offered him a measure of her trust.

 _"Teddy,"_ he repeated.

It was her trust that he was so ardently trying to gain. He'd thought that he'd be rebuffed to the very end. But perhaps –

He gave her a wolfy grin even as she rolled her eyes at him.

– there was hope for him yet.

* * *

Word Count: 4163

* * *

A/N: I couldn't quite let Randal and Joham go up against the Vampires and Shifters by themselves. Those two have plans. The assistants aren't OC's…at least some of them won't be. You'll see what I mean eventually.

Randal and Joham's partnership has quite a few terms. They'll be revealed as the story continues.

As for Seth and Teddy…well…slow and steady wins the race…yeah that's all I got.

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thank you to those who reviewed/favourited/followed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


End file.
